


September 27th

by crapso



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, M/M, kuroo's a little forgetful nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous:</b> *crawls into your ask* k-k-kurotsuki please and thank you *crawls away*</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 27th

“B. B, B, B, B.”

“I know, I know, I see them!”

“No, no, Bokuto, I’m not talking about the actual bees in the game. I’m saying, use the ‘B’ button.”

“Oh. Got it.”

There was a slam of a door, and thumping footsteps growing louder, quickly.

“Ah,” Bokuto murmured, “your husband’s home.”

“We’re not married.” Kuroo grumbled.

_“KUROO?!”_

“Basically are already.” Bokuto remarked.

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima appeared in the room, wild and furious with his blue coat undone, “Fuck! What are you doing?!”

“Playing Mario Party with Bokuto.” He said simply.

“WHO?”

“Hoo.” Bokuto responded, giving a small wave from the couch. Kuroo pointed to him.

“That’s Bokuto. He’s chill. How was your day, babe?”

“How was my day?!” Tsukishima demanded, “HOW WAS MY DAY.”

“Uh oh.”

“Uh…” Kuroo squeezed his videogame controller, “Bad, I presume?”

“YOU.” Tsukishima pointed, “You were supposed to  _pick me up_ , at the  _hospital-”_

“Oh, yeah, shit.” The other male’s face fell a little, “What time is it?”

“Ten, Kuroo.”

“Shit.” Kuroo rubbed his eyes, “Shit, sorry, Tsukki, I didn’t-”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima shook his head and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, “Whatever.”

“I’m sorry! I just forgot.”

“I got a taxi anyways, so, just forget it.”

Kuroo sighed as Bokuto clicked away on the controller next to him. “Well, look, if it makes you feel any better, me and Bokuto here have been kicking some serious ass on Mario Party.”

“No, Kuroo, that doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Fucking bonus stars… they mess up everything.” Bokuto murmured from the other end of the couch. He suddenly laughed and pointed to the screen, “Ha! Suck my dick, Toadette!”

Tsukishima stared at his guest, “I’m sorry,  _who_  are you again?”

Bokuto took a sip of his beer, “Real charmer you got here, Kuroo.”

“I just didn’t bother remembering your name, since I was too distracted by your lame-ass owl haircut.”

“Whoa!” Bokuto held up his hands, “What the fuck, hater?”

Kuroo quickly stood up and led his boyfriend into the kitchen. Tsukishima jerked himself out of his grip.

“What is wrong with you tonight?”

“You left me at the hospital.” 

“I just forgot, I told you. I apologized.”

“Apologizing doesn’t fix everything.” Tsukishima snarled, “And neither does inviting misogynistic assholes over to play videogames, while you’re forgetting your boyfriend at a check up.”

“Okay,  _relax_.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, “It was  _just_  a check up. And Bokuto isn’t misogynistic, he’s just-”

_“Suck my dick, Yoshi!”_

“-like that to everyone.”

Tsukishima folded his arms, “So he’s just an asshole.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Tsukishima just sighed, deeply, looking tired and gently taking his boyfriend’s hands, “Look. This  _thing_ , right now, isn’t going to work…”

Kuroo held his breath.

“…if-”

Kuroo let go, “Oh, thank god there’s an ‘if’.”

 _“If_  we don’t put some effort into it. And that goes both ways.” He frowned, “But I’m mostly referring to you. You need to put more effort into this.”

“That’s a bit rich, coming from the effort-sterile king over here.”

“Hey, guys?” Bokuto appeared into the kitchen, pulling on his coat and downing his beer bottle before messily putting it on the counter, “I’m just gonna go.”

“Aw!”

Tsukishima said, deadpanned, “How will I ever recover.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, sidling up behind Kuroo and leaning in, “Psst, Kuroo.” He whispered into his ear, loud enough for all three men in the kitchen to hear, “FYI, Post-fight sex is the best kind of sex-”

“Okay, Bokuto, I got it.”

Bokuto grinned, holding out his hand and Kuroo shared a brotherly high-five with him. 

“Beat Toadette for me, man.”

“I will.”

Bokuto then turned and gave a mock-bow in Tsukishima’s direction, “Excuse me for intruding on your humble abode.”

“…It’s been a pleasure.”

He headed out the door; mouthing “post-fight sex” to Kuroo one more time before Tsukishima slammed it on him and returned the small apartment to silence.  

“Well… he’s a treat.” He peeled off his coat and Kuroo watched him, leaning on the kitchen counter.

“Hey, what did you mean by that?”

“By what?”

“By saying that I don’t put enough effort into things.”

Tsukishima shrugged, “I meant whatever you wanted me to mean.”

“Enough riddles for the night, Bilbo Baggins?”

Tsukishima began washing out Bokuto’s beer bottle, “Look, all I’m saying is that you can sometimes just… not care. About us.”

“And… you do care?”

“About our relationship, yeah!” Tsukishima snapped, “I know I myself am not very representative of putting effort into things, but I would never leave you at the fucking hospital. And I would never-” He stopped.

Kuroo made a face, “Never what? Never what, Tsukishima?”

He shook his head, and turned away from the sink, opening up the fridge for his own beer bottle, “Nothing. Never mind.”

“Oh, no, no, no. Don’t do this thing, where you obviously have something very important on your mind bothering you, and refuse to articulate it.”

“Did you and Bokuto drink all the good beer?”

“Tsukki.”

“You totally did. There’s nothing but Coors Lights in here, fuck.”

“Baby!  _Come on.”_

Tsukishima sighed, closed the fridge door and turned around, “Okay. Kuroo?”

“Yes?”

“When is my birthday.”

A pause. A long pause. Kuroo was blank, not even blinking, and his expression was easily readable as internal panic and fast thinking. Thinking…thinking…

“You know, birthdays aren’t really something you have to think at. It’s either you know it or you don’t-”

“Just- just give me a sec, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kuroo took a deep breath, “January 17th.”

“Nope.”

“Aril 5th.”

“Not even close.”

“February 14th.”

“Valentine’s Day.”

“July 20th.”

“Wrong.”

“Friday 13th.”

“Didn’t even bother naming a month there.”

“December 25th.”

“My birthday is not on  _Christmas_ , Kuroo.”

“I-” Kuroo lost his breath and panicked a little more, “I can’t remember dates! You know me, I suck at-”

“It’s September 27th.” Tsukishima’s face was wooden.

“September…” Kuroo grinned, “Oh, yeah. I totally knew that. September 27th, obviously. September…” His smile faltered, “27th… September… Sep…but- but that was-”

“Two days ago.” Tsukishima said softly, “That was two days ago, Kuroo.”

“Two.” Kuroo echoed blankly, “Two days ag- fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, “Sweetie, I am so-”

“It’s… it’s okay. Really.” Tsukishima said, “That’s kind of why my mood’s been a little worse than usual but… yeah. It’s fine. I don’t care, and you don’t care, and we just don’t care about things together.” He shrugged his shoulders weakly, “We’re just the… ‘not caring couple’. And I’m fine with that.”

“Kei.” Kuroo said softly, taking his hand again but Tsukishima just slipped it out of his grip.

“I might just go to bed.”

“Hey…”

“Did you eat?” Tsukishima asked.

“Huh?”

“Did you?”

“…No.”

“Oh. Well, do you want to eat?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Okay, good.” Tsukishima pecked his cheek, “‘Night.”

The blonde started to move down the hallway towards their bedroom and Kuroo screwed his face up in pain at the weakened tone of his voice, and no, no, no, this was not supposed to be happening tonight.

“W-wait.” He called after him, “Kei.”

Tsukishima turned around tiredly, waiting for him to speak.

“I…uh.” Kuroo offered, “Happy belat-”

“Don’t.” Tsukishima said, turning back around, “I appreciate the gesture, but I can’t hear you say that, sorry.”

Kuroo crumbled onto the kitchen counter and buried his face into his arms, muttering curse words at himself.

* * *

“Fuck. I can’t sleep.”

“Hmm?”

Kuroo flipped on his either side and growled, “I just… can’t sleep.”

“Hm.” Tsukishima mumbled, “Maybe it’s your spidey-senses, telling you you’re a douche.”

Kuroo flipped back around and groaned. “What’s wrong with me?”

“A lot of things.” 

Silence. Cool breeze came in and ruffled both of their hair and Kuroo accompanied it by asking softly, “Do you love me?”

More silence. Kuroo sighed, just what his relationship needed. 

“Yes.”

Kuroo jerked his head up, watching Tsukishima’s lips sleepily form almost incoherent words before a soft snoring escaped them.

“…Very much so.”

Kuroo smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, and moved up to kiss his temple. He knew why he couldn’t sleep himself.

It was because he had to fix this.

He kissed Tsukishima one more time and threw back the blankets, climbing out of bed and throwing on some sweatpants. Then he very quietly grabbed his phone and tiptoed out of the bedroom, closing the creaking door slowly and leaving it a crack open not to disturb his partner.

“Daichi?”

“Yeah…hey.”

“I don’t  _care_  if you’re about to have sex with your boyfriend! I need a favour.”

“I need balloons. And lots of them.”

* * *

“Kuroo…I wanted to sleep a little more on my day off- SHIT!” Tsukishima winced and hobbled at his bruised shin that got knocked into their coffee table.

“What are you doing?! You can’t just lead blindfolded people in coffee tables!”

“Shhh…” Kuroo soothed him, guiding his boyfriend in boxers by his shoulders and holding his head back by the dress tie wrapped around his head. “Almost there… this surprise is worth it, I promise.”

“I swear to god, if this surprise is anything mediocre-”

“It’s not.”

“It better be worth a bruised shin.”

“It is.”

“And it better not be some bullshit, like that you finally achieved poached eggs.”

“It isn’t.” Kuroo said, “But that will be blindfold worthy when that time comes, however.” He yanked off the tie.

“SURPRISE!”

Tsukishima stared blankly around his living room, “I don’t see anything.”

“Huh?”

“All I see is a bunch of shit and balloons lying around our apartment.”

“Shit?!” Kuroo cried, “This isn’t shit! This is…” He leapt in front and waved his hands around the room,  _“the birthday train!”_

“…The what.”

“The birthday train!” Kuroo added jazz-hands for effect. He stood up straight, “Kei. What day is it today?”

“What?” Tsukishima frowned, “It’s…the 30th today-”

**“WRONG!”**

“Jesus.”

“IT IS NOT THE 30th!” Kuroo exclaimed, “Today is September 27th.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is.” Kuroo smirked, “Check your phone.”

Tsukishima did. “You changed the date on my fucking phone.”

“No, I didn’t. That’s the date today. Today is September 27th, and today is your birthday.” He grinned again and leaped forward to kiss Tsukishima eagerly, whispering, “Happy birthday, baby.” And Tsukishima melted against him for a second, but quickly regained himself.

“Look, Tetsurou, I know what you’re trying to do. And it’s sweet, but  _really_  not necessary.”

“Oh, I think it is.”

“Also, don’t just go and change dates on people’s phones. That could fuck with the operating system, and my calendar on it and shit.”

Kuroo sighed, “We haven’t even gotten to the actual surprise part yet and you’re already complaining.”

“And, I kind of planned on doing things today. Like, September 30th today-”

“Well, too bad!” Kuroo grabbed his hand and yanked him around the living room, “Because today you’re spending September 27th on the birthday train!” 

He began making animated sound effects while moving them both towards the kitchen, “Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga.”

“Kuroo.”

“Here!” He stopped at the counter, “We have our first stop! Birthday breakfast station!” On the counter were two plates of pancakes, surrounded by bowls of different toppings and condiments. Most of them were unhealthy, including syrup, chocolate chips, powdered sugar, whipped cream, gummy bears, and little rock candies—and Tsukishima wrinkled up his nose.

“That’s disgusting. I’m not a little kid, Kuroo.”

“I know. But I want you to customize your birthday breakfast, and only for today.” 

Tsukishima noted the newspaper lying on the counter, the one dated from September 27th, and he shook his head.

“This is insane. And not even romantically insane. It’s hardly romantic, actually. If anything, it’s overtly creepy.”

Kuroo dragged him over another part of the living room, past piles of strewn balloons, over to the TV where there were bowls of popcorn and several DVD’s set up. He waved his hands in front of the TV like a deranged Vanna White. 

“And over  _here_  we have Grey’s Anatomy station. Where we have not 1, but  _all 10 seasons_  of Grey’s Anatomy that we will binge watch, today.”

Tsukishima chuckled, “I do love my Grey’s A. But, you know that’s like over 60 hours of footage, right?”

“Hush. You are ruining this birthday train appeal.” Kuroo smiled, taking his hand and moving him onto the next stop.

“Beep, beep, beep!”

“If we’re a train, why are we beeping?”

“Shut up. Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga.” He waved his hands again, “And  _here_ , we have my personal favourite, blowjob station!” He was waving to a random beanbag in the corner of the room, complete with a large red bow.

“Ooh, how about, let’s just de-rail this train and stop here.”

“No, no.” Kuroo smirked and pecked him, “We have to follow the right route. But I _have_  heard rumours…” He walked backwards, pulling Tsukishima by the hand, “That apparently, blowjob station is where the most screams are heard.” He leaned in and whispered, “Maybe it’s haunted.”

Tsukishima shoved his face away but bit back a laugh.

They ended up back in their original spot. Kuroo announced, “And here we have our final stop! Gift station! Where you get your amazing gift that your wonderful boyfriend prepared for you.” He pulled out an square object with a purple bow pasted on the corner of it. Tsukishima took it, and realized it was a framed photograph. A framed photograph of…

“Myself. ” Kuroo said happily, “A framed selfie, for you. It’s a good one too, treasure it.” He bounced behind the object Tsukishima was holding up and grinned, doing a peace-sign and matching the happy Kuroo in the photograph perfectly.

Tsukishima stared, “I’m not even in it.”

“That’s not what a selfie is.” Kuroo put his hands on his hips and beamed, “So? What do you think? Nice birthday train huh?”

Tsukishima put down the photograph, small shy smile yanking at the corners of his lips, “It’s a… great birthday train.”

Kuroo chuckled, “How’s that for effort-  _mmph!”_

He fell back on the floor, overpowered by Tsukishima’s strong tackle and forceful kiss that soon turned into breathless moans and biting lips.

They both decided that maybe it was perfectly okay… to care a lot about things sometimes. Especially when it came to each other.


End file.
